


Principal's Office

by ArraFrost



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Superfamily, Superhusbands, teenage!Peter, trouble maker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 15:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArraFrost/pseuds/ArraFrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Peter had been sent to the principal's office yet again for a prank and his fathers have to pick him up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Principal's Office

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written as a prompt on tumblr.

Peter sat in the office, a smug look on his face as he drummed his fingers against the arm of the chair.

“Do you think this is funny, Parker?” The principal glowered at him, unimpressed with Peter's confidence and inability to be intimidated by a forty year old man with a toupee right out of road kill fashion weekly.

“Not at all, sir. I would never joke about the school's AV capabilities.”

“Is that why you hacked into the school televisions – which are meant to be used for important news broadcasts and announcements."

Peter didn't bother to hold back the chortle.

“This is not a laughing matter.”

“Of course not sure. It was a strictly serious experiment to determine the student bodies' tolerance to-”

“Yes, very good Mr. Parker. Your witty excuses will not help you today. I've called your fathers, they should arrive shortly.”

Peter leaned back in his chair, sighing as he got more comfortable because he knew he wasn't going anywhere for a while. Despite the fact that he knew he was going to be in a relatively large amount of trouble, he was quite impressed with himself this time and he took pride in how openly his principal was scowling at him.

\- - - - - - -

Steve entered the principal's office, nodding at Clara, the secretary, before walking into the door without hesitation.

“Peter.” His voice was strict but calm and not surprised to be here once again this month.

“Pop.”

“What kind of offense this time?”

“You're probably taking away my access to Dad's lab and most of my computer tools.” Peter answered promptly, keeping his words simple because Steve was still naïve on the technological front.

Steve sighed loudly, nearly rolling his eyes. “Great. Mr. Andru, I cannot begin to apologize for Peter's behavior. We have said this a great deal over this past year but I can assure you-”

“It will happen again. He's a trouble maker and that's all he'll ever be.”

“He's only thirteen...” Steve was almost surprised at how harsh the principal put it this time, never had he taken that tone with him or assumed Peter would never grow out of these habits.

“Oh... and you might have Jarvis deny me access to anywhere except the entrance, the hall, the kitchen and my room...” Peter added, slightly abashed.

“Oh god.... Peter!” Steve growled, covering his eyes in frustration. This was bad. This was probably the worst Peter has done to date, in school, at home or in public.

“Once Mr. Stark gets here. I will inform you of Peter's offense to the fullest.”

“Show them the video.” Peter smirked before he paused and caught himself.

“Peter.” Steve silenced his son with the tone of his voice and the harshness of his eyes. Principal Andru might not have been able to intimidate Peter but this was Captain America and if he demanded you shut up and never speak out of turn again, you cowered a little bit in your chair.

The tension lifted when the tell tale sounds of the Iron Man suit zooming past the building filled the school.

“He came in the suit?” Peter whined, shutting his mouth instantly upon his father's gaze.

They heard him land loudly on the pavement and Steve was sure he could hear the sounds of the suit folding into itself to free his husband. He only hoped he was wearing decent clothing under the suit today.

Within moments, Tony Stark, in all his glory, charged into the office. His smirk was wide, as though he was proud to be here to represent his son and he pulled his red tinted shades off.

“Mr. Stark, so glad you could make it.” Principal Andru managed to say without lacing it with too much arsenic.

Tony simply grinned wider, taking in all of the principal's passive aggressive hostility. He reveled in it. It was his favorite part of picking Peter up from the principal's office.

“Wouldn't miss it for the world, Dru.”

“That's Principal Andru.” He sneered.

“Of course it is.” Tony dismissed him easily, earning him an unimpressed glance from his husband who had been shaking his head the whole time. “So what impressive feat did Peter accomplish this time? He getting a medal for out-smarting the teachers again? You should really hire some more intelligent employees there Dru.”

“Tony.” Steve attempted to intervene, but the two continued their song and dance.

“Of course, Mr. Stark. Why don't you send us the information of people capable of dealing with troubled youth and hopeless cases.”

Stark laughed, his smirk unfaltering. “I like the design of this school. Perhaps I should look into purchasing a place like this and making some improvements.”

“Okay, Tony. Enough.” Steve successfully interrupted them this time by physically putting himself between them. “Could you please tell us what exactly Peter has done this time.”

“Mr. Parker, could you care to elaborate on your experimental process of tampering with the school televisions?” The principal turned his gaze on the younger boy, probably hoping he could gain back the ground he clearly didn't have to stand on.

Instead of giving him any kind of false hope for power, Peter grinned the signature grin he'd learned from his father.

“I programmed all the school televisions to play soft core porn.”

Steve couldn't look more appalled with this confession. His face was contorted and he honestly couldn't believe that his son would pull a stunt like this... at least until he turned to his husband. Tony could not have looked more amused or more proud of his son at that moment.

“Now that's my boy!”

“He certainly is...” Steve shook his head, knowing that he would have to add a little extra punishment to the ones his son had suggested earlier.


End file.
